


Miel

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna recuerda una de las reglas de la colmena... en el baño todo esta permitido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miel

Nada más llegar a su colmena, dejando el monopatín roto a un lado de la puerta del salón,  Tuna se dirigió, entre gruñidos y siseos de frustración hacia el baño.

En esta ocasión casi había conseguido patinar una calle entera sin caerse, pero la había vuelto a cagar al comerse a una persona. Estaba a partes frustrado, triste y cabreado.

¿Por qué no podía coordinar bien, como un troll normal?

Y si por si eso fuese poco, los sueños de la noche anterior le tenían tan confuso...

Se llevó la mano del brazo bueno a la espalda de la camiseta, amarilla y negra, como no, y se la sacó con cierto forcejeo,  lanzandola a un lado con un siseo.

No se creía demasiado guapo, para lo que podía ser un troll en cuanto a músculos, pues era más bien delgado, pero tenía algo que Tulip le había dicho, hace bastante, que era interesante de ver. Tenía swag, que le salía por los poros. Atlético, si, por todo el ejercicio. Y resistente, por todas las ostias y accidentes. Y alto, más que Sollux.

Eso le arrancó una risita, mientras se quitaba las deportivas con los pies y se bajaba los pantalones.

Se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Tenía también un buen trasero, si señor, pero eso era obvio con los pantalones que se ponía, o con el mono.

Estaba bueno, tenía swag, era sexy...

... y estaba solo.

Y necesitado.

Miró a su alrededor. Kurloz dijo que estaba bien en el baño, ¿verdad? No más mesa de la cocina pero si en el baño porque él también lo hacía allí.

La imagen mental de aquello lo hizo sisear levemente, mientras su mente imaginaba ese hecho muy gráficamente.

Kurloz, de pie en la bañera,  con una mano apoyada en la pared, el agua cayendo sobre él,  mientras con la otra mano...

—5-5H17H

La imagen mental estaba mal, no debería pensar esas cosas, pero su cuerpo pensaba por sí mismo y en ese mismo instante notó el líquido caliente bajar por una de sus piernas. Al bajar la mirada, vio su tentáculo, sus dos tentáculos de hecho,  cosa de la que estaba orgulloso y que pensaba que le hacía un freak al tiempo, saliendo lentamente del interior de su cuerpo.

—5H17H QU137H05

Obviamente no sólo no le hicieron caso, agitándose y retorciéndose en el aire, sino que de pronto se enroscaron el uno contra el otro, frotándose y apretando. Con eso se fueron los pocos pensamientos lógicos de Mituna muy, muy lejos, mientras soltaba un gemido bajo y anhelante. Ligeramente tembloroso dio un paso adelante y luego otro hasta llegar a la bañera, donde se metió dejando un rastro amarillo de material genético más que visible.  

Se sentó en la bañera y, tras un respingo por lo frío de la porcelana, subió las piernas a los bordes de esta, separándolas bien. Cerró los ojos, mientras pasaba las manos, las uñas afiladas, por su torso y estómago, abriéndolos de nuevo al agarrar los tentáculos con ambas manos.

Soltó un gemido, alto y siseante, al agarrarlos e intentar separarlos, consiguiendo que se enroscasen en torno a una de sus manos,  que subió en tono e intensidad cuando bajó la mano libre bajo estos, para deslizar dos dedos de golpe en su nook con facilidad, pues estaba ya rezumando material genético de color mostaza en gran cantidad.

Siseó de nuevo al separar los dedos con cuidado de las afiladas uñas, alzando las caderas levemente hacia sus manos, sacándoles después para mirarlos entre siseos, cubiertos de amarillo.

—M13L

Con un gruñido, agarró uno de sus tentáculos con ambas manos, casi clavando las uñas en el, sujetándolo con firmeza,  obligándolo a doblarse lentamente sobre sí mismo,  hasta que la punta rozó su nook y, ante el calor y súbitamente liberado del agarre, se hundió casi tres cuartas partes de su longitud,  todo lo posible,  dadas las circunstancias.

El gemido que Mituna soltó en ese instante sólo podría describirse como totalmente sexual, de una manera inconfundible. Y muy alta, también.

Seguramente hasta los vecinos lo habrían escuchado.

—¡¡¡0H J3GU555 UNH NUH 47H555!!!

Movió ambas manos para agarrar con ellas el tentáculo libre, casi en un apretón doloroso, moviendolas sobre este con rapidez mientras éste se agitaba espasmódicamente, mordisqueandose el labio entre farfulleos y gemidos ininteligibles.

—0H P0R F4V0R P0R F4V0R P0R F4V0R

Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando,  tensandose, arqueandose todo lo que podía, una red de chisporroteos le recorrió el cuerpo, mientras soltaba sobre sus piernas, estómago y en su propio interior una gran cantidad de material genético,  jadeando en un grito ahogado.

—¡...!

Cayó en el fondo de la bañera, pringoso por el material genético y por una capa de sudor, con el pelo normalmente esponjoso pegado, húmedo,  a la cara.

Gimió de nuevo,  suavemente,  mientras el tentáculo salía de su interior y soltaba el otro, volviendo ambos a ocultarse.

—4H FFFUUUCK J0D3R

Estiró la mano hacia el mando del agua,  pero el agotamiento no le dejó ni llegar a el, por lo que permaneció tumbado, recuperando el aliento.

Cinco minutos después roncaba suavemente,  dormido de puro agotamiento en un lío pegajoso que tendría que limpiar al despertar.

Fuese cuando fuese eso.


End file.
